mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon/@comment-33873826-20181018235451
It's been twelve years since I had to go by myself Now I'm back fighting the unknown Get a call from my old friend, oh this is not the end Something tragic has happened today Search the sky and notice something is not there The Dark Moon has broken and now good ghosts like to scare Evershade Vall-ey has met an unexpected fate Five mansions once found peaceful reunion a paranormal state Go preparing, for a healing; prove that you fear, of the audacity Pixelated to a bunker, now is the time to go Ghosts are here, and populations grow Time to adapt to the best; old vacuum cleaners learn new tricks Use these tools, and problems will be corrected With the stunning ghosts Strobulb is simple as it can be With darkness-light, shine away to find the things you can not see You are a team, with the double cry; E. Gadd has his back You will call, and help you out, when there is knowledge Do not confuse, all these strange clues, oh no news, we have found the Boos Yes, it's true, the Boos are back, but something is not right Agitation problems in the dark of the night Hiding objects out of sight, using their spirit balls Find refuge in different rooms Search the Manor Gloomy, frequented towers, and the Mine Look for the Mechanisms, and get to the last elegant mansion feel Something strange is happening, here is something crooked The one behind these terrible acts must be King Boo Now it makes sense, although immense, all this pretension, has caused suspense Still unhappy with the past, King Boo has sought revenge Hoping that his life will be avenged Bring back with some of the most fearsome of enemies Possessors are creatures to oppose Creepy spiders, cuckoo clocks, and ice monsters emerge Tame a box of the ladder, shoot some knights that result in the disappearance Cataclysmic terrors have unleashed against our earth The Paranormal Portal is a threat that we must dissolve Better to be happy, for the sad, is so shady, and quite disturbing It seems that the toads have run desperate, and were caught in despair Trapped inside paintings with news to share Release them, and take them home, but do not adjust their fears They have been as-sistants of E. Gadd for years In their hands they hold the missing piece to this mys-try My brother stolen again repeat su-tor-y Now I'm angry, things have taken such a dark turn Bring in the illusion of King Boo: it is the point of no return Come on, let's fight against this enemy, we must not go unnoticed, let's find my brother Who can argue that this is not the biggest of the games I Cast, one of the greatest names Polterpups, with bones 1-UP, now the useful thing is that Wake me up when I've died in combat Look up in the sky and notice that everything is fine He returned from the Dark Moon, it's true, Luigi saved the day My new game is one that critics are calling divine That's right, I'm back for more, it's time for Lu-i-gi to shine